The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof, and relates to, for example, a technology effectively applicable to a semiconductor device having a resistive field plate part.
A semiconductor device having a resistive field plate part is described in, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2. Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration in which a field plate part arranged in the corner and a field plate part arranged in the linear range are not in contact with each other between the anode region and the cathode region of a diode. Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a configuration in which a track-shaped first field plate coupled with an anode electrode, and a track-shaped second field plate formed outside thereof, and coupled with a cathode electrode are coupled via two spiral field plates not crossing each other.